


Let Her Go

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-18
Updated: 2006-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after "Hand of Fear"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Her Go

There had been that argument. She had verbally jousted with him before, but this time had felt different. And then he had felt the summons. He was needed at home, on the world that he had left in favor of meddling here and there in time and space. Such a summons could neither be ignored nor taken lightly.

Sarah. He did not want to end things with an argument so recent in their association. She would take it wrong, and her opinion mattered to him. Though they had redefined their status together after the regeneration, he could still feel the deep love she exuded for him.

There was no choice for it though. He would not take a Companion to Gallifrey. That never had good consequences. She would have to stay on Earth. His hearts lurched at the thought, and a bit of Three's emotions bubbled to the top. It was necessary to protect Sarah, but it would carve a wound in his soul to do so.

So he set the coordinates, hurried her out the door, and took off again. He would deal with the Gallifrey issue, and let this love go. Sarah would not have to see him die again, become someone new. It was for the best, in case this summons proved disastrous.


End file.
